Bajo el muérdago
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles y OS con temática navideña donde los lectores pueden elegir quien serán los protagonistas de cada capítulo. Porque lo que se necesita en Navidad es un poco de amor, turrón y Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Os traigo un mini-fic navideño. A una semana del día de Navidad creo que sería bueno ponernos en sintonía con estas fechas y hacer algo con temática navideña.**

 **Es un conjunto de drabbles y OS de diferentes parejas del fandom y en la que ustedes podéis elegir quien se besará bajo el muérdago. La pega es que solo pueden ser alumnos de la segunda generación o personajes de la primera pero durante su época en Hogwarts (Remus, Naricissa, Snape, Sirius, Tonks..) También se puede nominar a los profesores.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es mío aunque JotaKá diga lo contrario.**_

 **Aviso: Dumbledore está vivo y sigue igual de único que siempre.**

 _ **-Bajo el muérdago-**_

 **-Primer beso-**

Pansy caminaba con rapidez por los pasillos de Hogwarts, quedaban dos días para el día de Navidad y los elfos que le traían los regalos los habían dejado en el aula en desuso que Pansy les había dicho, pero no se acordaba de que esta quedaba en el sexto piso.

Sus ojos observaban el techo en busca del maldito hierbajo que Dumbledore, en sus delirios de viejo, había hecho colocar por todo el colegio. ¡Incluso en los baños! Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al aula maldijo internamente cuando vio a Harry Potter hablando con el profesor Weasley delante de la puerta del aula a la que tenía que ir.

Cinco personas, expertas en diferentes cosas, habían sido contratadas por el colegio para impartir nuevas asignaturas que podían ser seleccionadas por los alumnos libremente. La mayoría había elegido El Mundo del Quidditch e Historias más allá de las tinieblas, asignaturas aburridas en opinión de la chica. Ella, en cambio, había elegido la asignatura de Maldiciones, la el nombre más simple y una en la que menos gente se había metido.

Draco y Blaise se burlaban de ella y decían que solo se había metido en esa asignatura porque la impartía William Weasley, el mayor de los Weasley, el condenado por Greyback, el profesor siniestro (para algunos) y el protagonista de sus sueños más húmedos.

La chica lo maldecía casi todos los días porque por alguna razón se había sentido fuertemente atraída por él desde la primera vez que lo vio, hacía ya siete meses. Se había quedado prendado con una facilidad aplastante por lo que había sido foco de las burlas de sus tres mejores amigos desde el momento en el que les contó que le gustaba una persona con la que difícilmente habían mediado tres palabras.

Ahora, teniéndolo allí la chica había comenzado a conocerlo mejor y, como era de esperar, a quedarse más enganchada aún. Se sonrojaba ligeramente cada vez que lo pillaba mirándola con esos penetrantes ojos marrones y sentía como se le mojaban las bragas cuando le sonreía.

— Menos mal –susurró la chica cuando vio a Potter alejarse rápidamente.

Se acercó al aula esperando que el profesor no le preguntase porque entraba ahí.

— ¡No! –gritó Bill pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La chica dio un brinco ante el grito y se asustó al ver que chocaba con algo invisible.

— ¿Qué cojones? –la Slytherin alzó la vista para ver sobre su cabeza una rama de muérdago– Mierda.

— Oh, por Merlín –oyó murmurar a William.

Pansy lo miró sonrojándose profundamente al recordar lo que Theo le dijo que pasaba cuando dos personas pasaban bajo el muérdago.

Luna y yo terminamos encerrados en una especie de esfera que no se rompía hasta que no nos besáramos.

La chica bajó la mirada incomoda.

— Esto es una broma, ¿no? –murmuró ella.

— No, creo que no.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que la chica abrió la boca para tomar la palabra, sorprendiéndose al encontrar la cara de Bill a pocos centímetros de la suya.

— Eres embriagante.

— ¿Qué? –susurró.

— Joder, tu olor me vuelve loco –murmuró Bill enterrando su nariz en el cuello de la chica.

— ¿Mi olor?

— ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando un lobo encuentra a su pareja ideal?

— Que se queda ligado a esa persona para siempre y que esa persona lo corresponderá sin dudarlo, ambos habrán encontrado a su pareja.

— Muy bien, se nota que prestaste atención en la clase en la que hablamos de Licantropía.

— Yo siempre te atiendo en clase.

— Lo sé, eso me vuelve loco.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque me distraes demasiado, eres… como una droga.

La chica abrió los labios en busca del aire que le estaba faltando al sentir el cálido aliento de William chocar contra su piel, pero antes que pudiese hacer nada sus labios habían sido capturados por los del hombre y la lengua ajena recorría su boca.

Cerrando los ojos se dejó perder en el beso, siguiendo esa sincronizada danza que el chico marcaba. El fuerte olor de William entumecía todos sus sentidos y sus manos habían viajado hasta el cuello del chico, colocándose de puntillas para que el chico no se tuviese que agachar tanto.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron la chica volvió a la realidad y se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

— Mierda –murmuró Bill al verla.

Se alejó como una tempestad por el pasillo dejando a la chica completamente descolocada, ruborizada y emocionada bajo el muérdago.

 **¡Y hasta aquí! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **¿Quién queréis que sea la siguiente pareja? El que más veces sea pedido o si no hay repetidos se elegirá al azar, será el protagonista del próximo cap.**

 **Sí os ha gustado dejar reviews, añadir a favoritos y poner en alertas :)**

 **Besos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: REVIEWS y Go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Me alegra ver que la idea tuvo buena recepción. Espero que el nuevo cap os guste :)**

 ** _Agradecimeintos a AikoSempai, Dulce Amor, Majo16inu, Mss. Brightside, johanna, mariposa de cristal, Sarah y alos dos guest por dejar review, añadir a favoritos y/o alertas._**

 **-Es un conjunto de drabbles y OS de diferentes parejas del fandom y en la que ustedes podéis elegir quien se besará bajo el muérdago. La pega es que solo pueden ser alumnos de la segunda generación o personajes de la primera pero durante su época de estudiantes (Remus, Sirius, Pettigrew, Narcissa, Tonks..) También están permitidos los profesores :'3**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es mío aunque JotaKá diga lo contrario.**_

 **La pareja ganadora fue: Draco & Hermione (Oh, amado Dramione).**

 **Ya sabéis que podéis nominar la pareja que queráis que sea la próxima pareja en besarse bajo el muérdago.**

 _ **Aviso: Dumbledore está vivo y sigue igual de único como siempre.**_

 _ **-Bajo el muérdago-**_

 **-Segundo beso-**

Hermione se felicitaba a si misma por la gran fuerza de voluntad que tenía y su inagotable paciencia. Malfoy, una vez más, había llegado tarde a las rondas y, como siempre, se había puesto a hacer comentarios sobre la gente que le había ofendido a los ojos –o eso decía él– durante ese día.

— Que sí, Malfoy. Ya me ha quedado claro que no te gusta mi pelo, me lo repites todas los días –le dijo con voz cansada.

— No, Granger. No eres consciente del problema –le recriminó – Hasta el pájaro más cutre a la hora de montar nidos sabe que tu pelo es un horror.

Exasperada, la Gryffindor caminó con rapidez en un intento de dejarlo atrás pero, como suponía, el chico también adelanto el paso y con suma rapidez estaba a su lado.

— Granger, no huyas, ¿por qué huyes?

— Malfoy, no molestes, ¿por qué molestas?

— Que cutre eres, Granger. Tienes que copiarte de mí hasta en la forma de hablar.

La chica bufó y le dio un empujoncito con el hombro.

— Malfoy, ¿conoces lo que es el espacio personal?

— Desgraciadamente no, las admiradoras me lo quitan.

— ¿Admiradoras? Por favor, Malfoy, ni en tus mejores sueños.

— Por mucho que trates de negarlo, Granger, sé perfectamente que eres una de mis mayores fans.

— ¿Qué parte de tu retorcida mente se ha inventado eso?

— La misma parte que en tu mente se cree que ese pelo es aceptable –se burló.

Hermione lanzó un chillido de frustración y aceleró aún más el paso.

— Oh, Granger eres sumamente infantil.

— Malfoy, un día de estos mi paciencia se agotará y te clavaré un cuchillo en el corazón y lo retorceré tan lentamente que desearías no haberme conocido nunca.

— ¿Por qué me matas de manera muggle habiendo magia? Eres demasiado simple y cutre, Granger.

— ¡Merlín!, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

— Granger, no finjas, sé que agradeces todos los días haberme conocido.

La chica se giró para mirar al chico y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás mientras levantaba el dedo de manera acusatoria.

— ¡Mira Malfoy, te voy a me-! –la castaña se quedó callada al sentir algo chocar contra su espalda.

Se giró con rapidez y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al no encontrar nada que pudiese haber causado eso, sintió a Malfoy parado detrás de ella seguramente preguntándose qué había pasado.

— Granger, ¿por qué te paras?

Hermione lo ignoró y trató de dar un paso hacia adelante esperando que su mente se lo hubiese imaginado debido al agotamiento que el Slytherin le provocaba, pero volvió a sentir esa especie de campo de fuerza.

— Por favor, por favor, por favor –empezó a murmurar esperando que sus sospechas no se hicieran realidad.

— ¿Granger?

La chica miró hacia arriba y cerró los ojos deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla. Draco seguía mirándola contrariado con su actitud.

— ¡Granger!

— Malfoy, mira el techo –susurró la chica con horror.

— ¿Qué? –la cara de Draco se transfiguró en una de completa estupefacción.

— Granger, si es una roma no tiene gracia.

— No es una broma.

El chico tragó saliva y maldijo en todas las lenguas que conocía a la de rama que estaba colgada sobre ellos. También maldijo de igual manera a Dumbledore por la idea y a los elfos por colocar esas cosas por todo el colegio.

—Creo que tenemos una larga noche por delante Granger, porque no tengo ninguna intención de besarte.

— Yo menos, Malfoy.

Los chicos se sentaron en el suelo teniendo que encoger las piernas para poder estar sentados en el espacio reducido que formaba el campo. Estuvieron sentados ahí cerca de una hora y media, maldiciéndose su mala suerte.

— Malfoy.

— Granger –dijo a la vez que ella –Granger, si hacemos esto nunca se lo contaremos y nunca volveremos a sacar este tema.

— Hecho.

Los dos chicos se levantaron y tragando saliva se acercaron lentamente, sus frentes chocaron justo en el momento en el que sus ojos se cerraban, temerosos de lo que pasaría. Se alejaron con rapidez sobándose con la mano el lugar donde se habían dado.

— ¡Joder, Granger!

— ¿De qué te quejas? Si me diste tú.

— Mentira.

Hermione bufó y bajó la cabeza, negando con ella mientras trataba de encontrar algo de voluntad para hacer _eso_ y poder irse a su torre ya. Sintió una de las frías manos de Malfoy en su barbilla, alzándosela con brusquedad antes de que los labios del chico se chocasen con los suyos. Sin pensárselo la chica cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el dominante, húmedo y caliente beso del chico. Cuando el aire se hizo absolutamente imprescindible se separaron, evitando mirarse.

— De nada, Granger –le dijo el chico antes de girarse e irse por el pasillo en dirección a las mazmorras.

Hermione se quedó parada en mitad del pasillo durante unos instantes antes de negar con la cabeza y comenzar a caminar, siguiendo el camino que la llevaría a su torre, a su cuarto, a su cama y a sus sueños donde estaba segura Malfoy aparecería.

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **Recordar que ya podéis empezar a nominar a la pareja que queráis (exceptuando las que ya han sido elegidas)para que sea la protagonista del próximo cap, en caso de que no haya ninguna pareja repetida se elegirá al azar :)**

 **Recordar dejar reviews, son el alimento del autor :)**

 **Besos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: REVIEWS y Go!**


End file.
